Never in a million years
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: Never did he think she would be the one bloodied and lying on his dining table, nor did he ever think he would be given the honor of killing her. Life or death. It was his decision to make, he just hoped he made the right one. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. So, I've recently come back to Fanfiction after a long time. The truth is, with everything going on in my real life, writing took a backseat.

I have started to finish my other 'in progress' stories, but this one wouldn't leave me alone and I was going nuts by telling myself to wait until I got a few of the others done.

I needed fresh… if you can understand that.

So I will continue to update my older stories one at a time, and this one is my little play baby for when I need to take a break from what is already there. I can't promise, but this should be updated every other day, two days between updates at most.

** Never in a million years**

** Chapter 1**

Glancing in the mirror one last time, he adjusted his robes so that every seam and every button was perfect. He had been dreading this supposed 'surprise' from Voldemort all week long and now that the night had finally arrived, he was just anxious to get it over and done with.

Four days ago something big had happened. The manor was filled with the higher ranking death eaters, all talking in hushed and excited whispers and all that meant was trouble.

God he hated this manor now. While it was never a happy place, so to speak, it was always clean, smelled fresh, and had a light feeling about it, but now that Voldemort had taken up residence, the whole place felt miserable, like the life had been sucked out of it to the point of no return.

He glanced over at the mask that sat on the dresser. He didn't have to wear that tonight, thank Merlin, but the damned robes were never an exception. Voldemort had stated that when everyone dressed the same, it brought a feeling of unity between his people.

Unity – bloody fucking bullshit if you asked him.

'Probably gets his jollies watching us all behave like puppets' he thought as he did a small spin, making sure nothing was amiss with the damned robe.

Satisfied that everything was perfect, he left his room and headed for the dining room where he would have dinner with the man he hated most – Voldemort.

Six years ago, he would have called Voldemort a hero. He chucked that up to not knowing any better and still believing his father was right about everything. Lack of common sense that was.

He had believed that mudbloods didn't deserve magic. He believed they were a freak of nature, something unnatural, how else could you explain a person being born with magic to simple muggles. It just didn't make sense to him and still didn't.

But he learned very quickly after he took the mark that being a deatheater wasn't everything his father had hyped it up to be. Certain aspects were hidden from him until it was just too late. Yet, he had managed to stay out of most of the dirty deeds thanks to Voldemort wanting him better train and better prepared… they didn't want a deatheater to pass out at the first sight of a bloody murder, so he was to be eased into it.. Special treatment because Voldemort had specific plans for him.

As he reached the heavy doors, he pushed it open and found that almost everyone was already there. His father sat at one end as owner of the manor with his mother next to him. The other end was reserved for Voldemort, and everyone else sort of found a place. The only other spot that was reserved was for Snape and that was next to Voldemort so he could check the snake's food for potions or poisons… Voldemort was a paranoid bastard.

As he approached the table his stomach clenched. She had been hidden by the people already gathered around the table. A girl, about his age, maybe younger, maybe older, was strapped to the dining table, limp and unmoving. He cringed a little when he noticed that Voldemort had definitely had say in how she was to be presented. Clean, beaten, and naked – it was his forte when one of his victims was actually worth looking at.

The only seat left was the seat he wanted the least. It would put him face to face with the girl if she was awake, or alive for that matter and he ran the risk of having to see her face and her eyes as the torture played out . It meant he also got to see the life leave her body when a well timed 'avada' would be sent her way. No, he really didn't need to see that.

But he had no choice and took the seat, sickened when he looked at the excited smiles and demented grins that proved his theory. Deatheaters truly were monsters, even his father who looked ready to burst at the seams with giddiness… also not a good sign.

He thanked Merlin that the girls limp hair covered her face. He could see her breathe, but it was not a healthy lung full of air, she could barely get anything in. He could hear a gurgle when she exhaled which meant she was slowly drowning in her own blood. He hated this. He was also glad that the lighting in the room was dim; less he could see her tortured features.

He sighed and sat as far back in his chair that he could manage. The girl was literally in the worst shape than any of the others had been. She must have been a fighter.

He knew the drill of this all too well. They would eat and enjoy their meal while she lay on the table. Torture was never as much fun on an empty stomach he presumed, but it was hard for him to eat when he knew what would happen as soon as everyone finished up, and by the sounds she was making, it wouldn't take long for this one to lose her life. They would make quick work of it.

A few minutes had passed before Voldemort finally arrived, smiling that smile that made you want to take ill and run for it. But he stayed – tonight was not meant to be his death.

Everyone waited patiently for the man/snake, whatever he was, to get comfortable so he could give the order for the meal to be served.

Draco knew no one cared about the food, they were all ready to get on with the torture, but Voldemort hated being rash, he liked to enjoy his victim before the play began.

"Welcome, my loyal servants." He hissed with a raise of offering with his hands, "Tonight, our guest is one that I am most anxious to dispose of. A thorn in my side, as it were. But she is also a valuable asset to those of the order, more precisely, a valuable asset to none other than Harry Potter."

Draco's stomach actually fell through the floor. The only one that Voldemort could be talking about would be Hermione Granger, and if Potter lost her, the idiot would be too hurt and lost to be able to perform his tasks. One Draco prayed for every day. He, Draco Malfoy, was actually rooting for Potter.

Cheers went up around the table as a gust of wind blew the hair from her face. He didn't know who did it, but someone obviously wanted to see her face throughout the entire thing… and it wasn't him.

"Let us eat and enjoy our meals before the festivities begin." Voldemort shouted, allowing the plates to appear on the table instantly.

Draco picked up his fork and cut a baby red potato, making the mistake of looking up as he did so. She was looking right at him and it unnerved him.

Her face was horribly swollen, but beyond that, it was definitely her. Her eyes were fixated on him and they looked dead, resigned even, and it hit him in that second on how truly big this really was.

This girl who he had tormented for years. The girl who had fought back, even dared to strike him at one point, never looked defeated. Yet, her she was, watching him with no emotion, unblinking, and resolved. She knew she would die and she had come to terms with it.

That is what scared him.

He had to think. This couldn't end like this. He hated her, hated her kind, but she was vital to the boy who lived and a vital piece to winning this damned war.

He had to think.

'Draco'

He glanced around carefully noticing that everyone was wrapped up in their own conversation.

'Draco'

There it was again. She was speaking to him but not verbally.

'you don't want this, I can see it'

He glanced around again, before looking at her and giving a tiny nod.

'I'm done' she said to him as a tear rolled down her face

'Tell Harry to fight'

He nodded again, not noticeable to anyone but her.

'And Draco… you do it, make it quick'

Was she nuts! There was no way in hell would he or even could he do it.

'I can't' he mouthed to her.

She took another ragged breath and nodded slightly, a thin stream of blood pooling on the table from her mouth. She closed her eyes and let a few more tears fall.

Voldemort noticed that everyone but Draco had almost finished eating. His plate was virtually untouched.

"Young Draco," Voldemort called, "The meal tonight is of upmost quality… do you not find it to your liking?"

Draco slightly bowed, "Sorry, my Lord, it looks to be a very good meal, my stomach is just in too much anticipation for the death of this particular girl."

"You know her from school."

It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes, my Lord. She is the one that I have sparred with since year one."

Voldemort lit up with delight, "Well, this is welcoming news. Until now, I was undecided as to who would deliver her death. She is my gift to you."

_Oh for fucks sake_

"I would be honored, my lord."

"Very well. Let the festivities begin!" he said with a clap, clearing the plates away.

"Remember, her death is for Draco, and Draco alone." He then looked over to Lucius, "You should be proud Lucius. It seems that he has finally come around."

Lucius smiled, "Thank you, my lord, for giving Draco this honor."

DM/HG

Ignoring her screams had been the hardest thing he ever had to do. She would scream and follow it with a gurgle of blood. He could hear bones break, the manic laughter, and the taunts. He was going to be sick.

She hadn't said a word to him since he told her he could kill her. He really didn't expect her to and hadn't dared look to the table again. He could smell the blood in the air, think like a slaughter house. He wouldn't be able to eat at that table willingly for a long time, if ever.

And then the cold hand landed on his shoulder, "She's alive, but barely. This is your time to receive your gift."

Draco nodded as Voldemort removed his hand and brought an end to the torment the others were causing. He wasn't ready for this. He couldn't do this. Maybe he could pretend to pass out. That might work.

The room was silent as he turned towards the table, not looking at her but at all the eyes that were looking at him.

They were ready to see him take the final plunge and become a true deatheater. His father looked proud.

He glanced at the table after much effort and noticed her eyes once again. This time he could only see one as the other was swollen shut.

"My lord," Draco address, "If I may, I would like to finish this without magic."

Voldemort looked intrigued

"She dared to strike me in third year. I, with this being such an important occasion, I would like her lying at my feet as I take her life, knowing that she brought this on herself for striking one that is pure."

"You wish her to beg?" Voldemort asked.

Draco nodded, "I want the last thing she sees to be me. I want her to know as she takes her last breath, that it was I that finished her off."

Lucius was happy before, but now he was positively beaming with pride, and Voldemort, well he could understand what the younger Malfoy wanted. It was what he wanted to see in Potters eyes when he eventually met him face to face for the final time.

"As you wish, young Malfoy."

And with a gentle flick, Hermione was at his feet, lying on her back, hardly breathing, and hardly hanging on to life.

'Thank you' she said weakly, far weaker than she was at the beginning.

He reached down and placed his hands around her neck, acting like he was squeezing but hardly putting any pressure to it. He had to make a choice. Life or death. One would make him the talk of the evening, the other would make him in grave danger.

Life or death

He added more pressure, but not to that particular spot that would cut off what little air she was taking in. He needed to make sure he had a firm grip and without warning to anyone in the room, he disappeared with her, landing in the only place he knew she could get help and he would be safe.

Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a full week since the night he made that split second choice that irreparably changed his life forever. Everything he had ever known was gone now, even if he didn't care much for it, it was familiar and it was his, and now, he was being protected by the order and holed up in a small room on the third floor that was nearly untraceable to any but a select few.

He sighed again, uncomfortable in his borrowed clothes that were not made from any type of material he was used to. His life growing up sucked, but when it came to material things like clothes, he got nothing but the very best and the roughness of the clothes he was wearing now, reminded him of everything he had left behind. He was on his own now with nothing to his name, not his money, not his family, not even any friends as most everyone in Slytherin would most definitely not be trust worthy.

But what other choice did he have? It wasn't like he had a large amount of time to work on a plan. His decision was split second with the only one thought in his head, and that was to get Granger to a healer so that Potter would still have the balls to try and end this damned war.

He almost did it. She wasn't fighting or screaming. How hard would it have truly been to squeeze in just the right spot to cut off her air supply completely? and for a scary few seconds, he felt that it was the best option, but looking around at the maniacs that surrounded him, he couldn't stomach having to deal with these people for the rest of his life and made his decision - to save the girl.

He had almost been too late when they arrived. She was already weakened to the point of death when he aparated and when he landed on Hogwarts grounds, she was lifeless and limp. She had died in his arms and in that second, he felt the sacrifice he had made was in vain.

But Hogwarts knew the barmy castle it was, and transported them to the hospital wing where Dumbledore and Poppy had already been waiting.

He felt like a coward when he laid her down on the bed and refused to even look in her direction as Poppy went to work. She was dead and he knew it. He had checked her himself and he knew when someone was breathing and holding a pulse… she was doing neither.

But by some miracle, the medi-witch had brought her back to the land of the living. He was relieved that what he had done was not a waste and she was alive and Potter would fight, But that left him in limbo with no place in the world except for a dusty old castle, alone, and watching his back on a damned near constant basis.

It was going to be hell in three weeks when student returned. Some that were coming back we like him, deatheaters, and it wasn't just Slytherins; a few Hufflepuffs had also joined ranks.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a voice called from the other side of his door

Draco sighed and opened the door. Dumbledore had made it his duty to come up and visit often, never leaving out the status of Granger.

Dumbledore walked in to the small room and made his self comfortable in one of the chairs available. He didn't have the normal cheery look on his face and Draco knew there was more bad news. The man was easy to read.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know you have told me that you had no idea of Ms. Grangers capture until you saw her, but had you heard anything about her parents?"

No time for pleasantries. Good man.

"Nothing. I knew nothing other than Voldemort had a 'surprise' for us. Why do you ask?"

Dumbledore frowned and leaned back, "Their bodies were discovered yesterday, in a field a good distance from their home. They were, tortured, to put it lightly. I guess I was hoping you would have something to add."

Draco muttered a sorry with a shake of his head.

"Very well." He said with nod, "I also wanted to ask you about your mark… Have you felt anything from it?"

Draco rubbed his forearm at the mention of the tattoo that stood harshly against his pale skin. "It burns almost constantly. Voldemort expects me to come to him in order to end the pain."

"I figured as much. Severus has spoken of the pain the mark causes. I do, however, have an option for you, if you choose to allow me a moment with your arm."

"What option?" Draco asked.

"I have found a spell that will deaden the nerve endings under the mark. It will take a few treatments to completely kill the nerves, but you will no longer feel pain there. It will not interfere with your arms function, but you will never feel anything in that area again."

Draco looked down… fine by him.

"Have anything up your sleeve to get rid of the mark?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "My boy, I'm afraid the mark cannot be removed."

Draco nodded and rolled up his sleeve. He may have to look at the tattoo for the rest of his life, but if he didn't have to feel it, well that made the situation a little better.

HG/DM

Hermione woke up with a groan. She felt like she had been hit by a bus… repeatedly. The sunlight streaming into the room was causing her eyes to want to retreat somewhere into the back of her head and she didn't dare open them.

She took a deep breath and groaned again, Merlin, even breathing hurt. But if she was feeling pain then that meant she hadn't died. But how?

After waiting a few minutes, trying to get accustom to the light before daring to open her eyes, she finally did and regretted it instantly. Did the sun move closer?

Her eyes watered at the burning sensation and she blinked repeatedly, hoping to get her vision back to rights. She hadn't seem much light after she had been captured, actually, she had been held in total darkness, only seeing light when some death eater or another would come in to question her.

"Awake at last, Ms. Granger?" Poppy said with what looked to be a smile. Hermione's vision was still to blurry to make out details, "Gave us a right fright, you did." She finished as she walked closer to the bed.

Hermione tried to sit up a bit, feeling a knot in her back from laying flat for so long and regretted it the very instant.

"Bloody hell." She groaned as tears slid down her face.

"Not a good idea for you to jostle around too much… you were a wreck when you were brought here, dead even." Poppy stated.

"Dead?"

"Quite." She replied, "I almost thought I was too late to get you back, but you did." Poppy sighed and pulled up a chair next to the bed, pulling a vial of potion from her apron, "Drink this, all of it – should relieve the pain a smidge. It's a wonder you even woke up this early into it."

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"9 days actually. They did a bang up job at trying to kill you; Merlin's only knows how you managed to stay alive as long as you did." Poppy stopped and sighed, she hated telling the person all of the details, but in this case, she had to know. "Ms. Granger, you will have some scarring, not much I hope with the salve that is being prepared for you, but your body was in a pretty rough state when you arrived. You had 6 broken ribs, your fingers had all been crushed, your brain had some swelling, and you were bleeding internally due to the rib that basically popped your lung. Those are the major things."

Hermione nodded, not bothering to hide the tears as they fell. No wonder she felt like shit.

"Is there... any permanent damage?" She managed to ask.

"None. Luckily Mr. Malfoy brought you here when the more serious injuries were still fresh. I suspect you will make a complete recovery, but it will take some time.

"Malfoy? How did he get me here?"

"He gave up his life as he knew it to save yours." Dumbledore answered as he entered the room. "Lucky he made the right choice or you would not be here."

Hermione nodded slightly, "I don't remember anything other than I was captured and questioned for a few days… everything after that is foggy."

She then bit her lip and took a deep breath, wincing as she did, but it didn't hurt as bad. The potion must have kicked in. "Has there – has there been any word on my parents? They were with me when I was taken."

Dumbledore shook his head, sad times these were, "They are gone, Ms. Granger. I'm sorry."

Hermione nodded once again, already suspecting that was the case, but she didn't feel any better now that she knew the outcome. She assumed the reason she didn't get hysterical was because inside, she had already known, and she was sure once the shock had worn off, she's be a disaster.

She closed her eyes, irritated that everything was still blurry. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep – but before I do, did Malfoy make it?"

"He did. He is staying here at the castle in a private room considering he can't go back to his manor."

Hermione nodded and rolled gently to her side, thankful that the potion had killed most of the pain. She heard as Poppy stood and followed the retreating voice of Professor Dumbledore and waited till she could no longer hear them at all before she broke down.

She cried softly as she thought of her parents. They had loved her so much, had never thought twice at providing her with everything she needed, they didn't change knowing she was a witch, and worse, she knew they would have died to protect her. She knew because she had seen it, not all of it, but enough to see her dad rushing forward to protect her before he was blasted back, and his eyes, she would never forget the look of pure terror when he saw the man grab her. He looked as if the world was being taken from him and the terror turned to a look of failure as he was blasted backwards. And her mother, the poor woman had rushed to help too. She looked as if her worst fear as a mother was suddenly becoming true right before her eyes. She was panicked.

Hermione blinked a few times, their faces would be engraved in her memory forever and it wasn't the cheerful, smiling faces that she had always remembered.

She cried into the night, knowing that nothing was ever going to be the same. She had been growing up far too fast when she befriended Harry, experiencing things that no child should have ever experienced, but this… this wasn't just a matter of growing up to fast, this was life changing. The torture she had gone through in those damp dusty cellars, the looks on her parents face, dying and being brought back – it was too much for anyone to handle.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep again, not really caring if she ever woke up again, and worse, being saddened knowing that she would.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months had passed since she had been brought to Hogwarts. It was early December now and Poppy had been right, she had healed for the most part with a few exceptions. She still had a wheeze to her lungs when she walked or over exerted herself in anyway. It would start loudly, sounding like a gravely hiss before it would calm down and be hardly noticeable. Apparently when her lung had been punctured, a spell had broken the rib and there were still some magical properties that hadn't allowed proper healing. It still bothered her though, enough to where she would take extra time to get to class to avoid everyone having to hear it. And then there was also her leg, it hadn't been one of the things Poppy mentioned but something had happened to it. At any time she could be walking and it would lock up on her, proving very painful as she would have to stop and work it out to get it to bend properly again, but she also knew it could have been worse, much, much worse – she couldn't wait to be a hundred percent again.

She walked slowly into the Great Hall, and over to the Gryffindor table where Harry, Ron, and Ginny were sitting, saving her a seat that would allow her room to swing her leg over without it locking up. She had learned that lesson the hard way a month back when it locked up, causing her to fall on her ass and give everyone from the surrounding tables a good laugh. Merlin how she had wished the floor would have opened up and swallowed her that day.

"Morning." She said as she adjusted herself, forcing a small smile and absolutely hating that everyone still looked at her with pity. She had survived, with help of course, but if she could live it, they should too… she hated the looks.

"Mornin," Harry replied with a smile, "Sleep well? Harry had been the only one that was doing a decent job at not making her feel like a black sheep.

Hermione shrugged, "As good as to be expected, I suppose."

It was a lie. She had slept like shit. The nightmares she had since she was rescued had subsided quite a bit as time passed, but there were still a few nights a month when her mind was ruthless and the whole experience replayed in her dreams. Her parents faces. The hours of torture. All of it came back in vivid detail as she tried to rest and each time she woke up, it felt like the slowly healing wound of the past had been ripped open once again.

Ginny shook her head, knowing Hermione was lying, but she wouldn't be the one to say it out loud.

"Oy, Malfoys looking at you again." Ron stated, forgetting to swallow his egg before speaking. He laughed as a bit of egg dropped from his mouth back to his plate. Hermione shook her head. Pig.

"I was actually planning to thank him today." Hermione said, "It's been a while and I… well, I think it's time."

Harry and Ginny nodded their approval. Harry, after finding out what Malfoy had done to save Hermione, had found him straight away to thank him. He never thought he would have been thanking Malfoy… ever, but in this situation, he tucked his pride and thanked him.

"I don't see why you should." Ron stated, holding his fork at a funny angle, "His lot took you, not the other way around… he should be bloody thankful that he's not in Azkaban!"

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, "Regardless, I would not be sitting here right now if it wasn't for him. You didn't see me when I came in… he could have just let me die and been done with it."

Ron shrugged, "Your call."

Hermione arrived at Potions later than everyone else. She never got in trouble, but she could tell it aggravated Snape to no end that he wasn't allowed to take points for her lateness. Dumbledore's order's.

She had taken her normal seat towards the back, something she hated, but her wheeze was distracting and the back of the room was the best place. She couldn't wait till it healed. Sitting in the back meant everything was harder to see and in truth, she felt more like an observer in the class rather than a participant, not to mention that Malfoy also sat in the back, a few spots away, but he never so much as looked at her, nor did she look his way.

"I suggest you pay close attention to the instructions on the board." Snape started with a glare, "This potion is easy enough for first years and ANY failures will result in loss of house points." Snape looked around at everyone, making sure all eyes were on him, "We are working on a death potion. This potion, if used correctly and in small amounts, will allow the taker to appear deceased. If the taker is hasty and uses more than needed, the death is no longer fake but real." He looked around again, seeing that everyone was still watching him, he nodded, "Begin."

Everyone began working on their potion but due to her lateness, she still hadn't gathered her ingredients. She stood and walked for the cupboard when students supplies were, and gathered what she needed after a quick look at the board up close.

The small bottle of lung butter was the last she grabbed, silently cursing the potion with so many ingredients. She could have easily made two trips, but that meant the wheezing would be loud again and she was subconscious of it enough already without having everyone turn to stare at her.

She carefully made her way to the back of the classroom, hoping to make it back before the small bottle of yellow goo dropped. It was dangling dangerously between her small fingers and Snape would be furious if it was wasted.

She sighed with relief when she made it back, rolling her eyes as the wheeze started loudly again. She wasn't even exerted! She placed everything down and began to work without looking up, knowing she would see more than a few people staring at her.

She heard an agitated sigh from her left and she knew it was Malfoy. He had never said a word to her, but she knew the noise coming from her was driving him mad, hell, it was driving her mad but Poppy said there was nothing to be done and it would go away in time.

After twenty minutes, the wheeze relaxed and was barely noticeable, much to her relief. She glanced at the board and noticed the potion called for 3 petals from a moon flower, the small jar she grabbed only had 2.

She sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to walk all the way back to the cupboard and begin another twenty minutes of wheezing and she knew Snape wouldn't bring her any and … and Malfoy was closest with a full jar.

Taking a deep breath, preparing to talk to him for the first time, she turned so she could take the six steps necessary to reach him without yelling to him and disturbing others. Three steps in and her leg locked up, catching on a leg of the table and throwing her headfirst into Malfoys hip.

She was embarrassed but she didn't have time to reflect on that as the chain of events following her fall had already began.

Malfoy cursed as his potion teetered over the burner, the table that had caught on her leg was the one that he was using and there was nothing he could do as the entire cauldron tipped over, spilling onto the table, the floor, and his shoes.

The other students had all looked towards the noise and while a few giggled as she lay on the ground, unable to stand as her leg was still locked, while the majority of the class looked at her with pity.

"I believe you ALL have potions to be tending to." Snape yelled as he walked towards the back of the class, "The next person I see looking back there gives their house a 50 point loss."

Everyone turned away quickly, not wanting to get involved, but it was hard when they heard yelling. Sneaking a glance, they all watched as Hermione turned a Ron shade of red, while Malfoy stood over her, yelling at her incompetence and clumsiness.

"One would think, Granger, that after 6 years of taking potions that you would learn to walk carefully." Malfoy looked down at the mess and his shoes, "Brilliant, bloody fucking brilliant."

Malfoy walked passed her and out of the classroom, slamming the door in the process.

Snape looked down at her and sighed, "Are you going to stay on the floor all day?" he asked in a bored tone.

Hermione clinched her teeth, both angry and embarrassed, "It's locked again. I can't stand." She replied angrily, "I would not be sitting on these dingy floors if I had a choice!"

Snape sighed and reached down, hoisting her back into the standing position. This had been worse than the Great Hall incident by far. "Detention, Ms. Granger, for cheek and for wasting valuable ingredients."

"But, sir, It wasn't my –"

"Shall you go for two detentions, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione huffed, "No, sir."

Hermione left potions class without any intentions of going to her next classes. She hated everything right now, the castle, the students, her lungs, and her rutty leg. She was embarrassed and frustrated and hated that she just couldn't be a hundred percent again. Three months should have been plenty of time.

The castle doors slammed open as she left and made her way down to the stone steps that led to Hagrid's hut. There was a little spot about half way down that led to small flat grassy area, big enough for two people at most. This was her spot. It was hidden, it was quiet, and it was hers.

Draco cursed as he scrubbed at his shoes. Something in that potion resisted a normal cleaning charm which left him scrubbing like a common house elf.

Months ago, this would have never been an issue. He would have just thrown the bloody shoes away and grabbed for another pair. But that is where the problem was. He didn't have another pair.

He wished like hell that he had never laid eyes on the girl, the newest bane of his existence. She had always been a bother, but now, now he was broke, he had no family, nowhere to go and it was all because she had gone and got herself captured. Smartest with of their age, his ass. She should have been in hiding or something, not out having a bloody picnic or whatever they were doing in that field. She was an idiot and it cost him everything.

Sighing, he looked down and didn't see any more of the blue potion staining his shoes. He cast a quick drying charm on them before putting them back on and heading for his next class… with her.

He was actually glad that she sat nowhere near him in transfiguration. With her klutziness, he would end up a tortoise or something as equally disturbing.

He pushed his way into the classroom, taking his normal seat away from everyone. It wasn't like he had a massive following from the slytherins that he previously did, in actuality, none of them would even look in his direction. Fine by him.

It had taken a better part of a month to get used to the fact that he was now an outcast from everyone. The slytherins, well that was obvious. They had all been instructed to stay clear of him.

Gryffindors, that was a joke. He hated them and they hated him, there was no one to be found in that house.

Ravenclaw, another joke. Three of them were death eaters and kept it secret. But they had influence and not a single one would have spit on him to put him out if he was on fire.

And lastly, there was the Hufflepuffs. He didn't even bother.

He glanced around and noticed she wasn't there, again, that was fine by him. He sat back and listened as the Gryffindors head of house spouted about some nonsense or another.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. I started back at school and things have been a bit nuts as I'm trying to get use to the new schedule and the classes I'm taking. The classes are a bit more involved like human anatomy… Do you have any idea how gross the human body really is? Best not scar you for life on details, but I am sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Draco watched out of the frosted window as most of the students boarded the train home for winter holidays. He sighed as he watched the happy faces, all excited about going home to see their parents and other family members for what would most likely be a Christmas to remember. It seemed that with the war playing behind the scenes, almost everyone was trying to make this year the best Christmas ever as no one was sure what the following months would bring.

He had surprised himself when he realized that he wasn't particularly upset with the fact that he wasn't going home. Maybe a few years ago he would have thrown a fit, but over the last year in particular, things had changed drastically and the pressures that his father and Voldemort had been putting him under had been steadily increasing.

The winter holidays were no longer about getting gifts and seeing friends like they had been in his younger years, no, they had now turned into an opportunity for further training and other unpleasant duties. The idea that Voldemort was staying in the manor was another situation all together. He tried to imagine what Christmas would be like with Voldemort around and the atmosphere that the mad man created was anything but cheerful.

He watched as the train pulled away and once it was out of sight, he turned to head to his private rooms where he would no doubt be holed up for the next few weeks. Christmas cheer and all that rot was the last thing on his mind.

As he walked he noticed how empty the castle felt. He had always returned to the manor this time of year and it was a whole new experience to see the castle so… quiet. It hadn't even seemed this quiet when he has brought Granger here before the summer was over.

He turned down the hall that led to his rooms and groaned when he noticed a figure standing at his door. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now, he wanted to go to his room and think, to let the entire situation sink in so that he could start coming to grasps with what his new 'normal' would be.

She smiled at him which unsettled him as he approached. He had briefly thought about turning around and walking away, but his room was his little slice of the world and he wasn't about to be run off from what little he had left.

"Granger." He greeted coldly as he pushed passed her to get closer to the portrait so he could whisper his password and hopefully slip inside without any further talk, but the fates were apparently against him when she cleared her throat and stepped in front of him.

"Listen, Malfoy," She started out quietly, "I just – I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for everything you did for me during the summer. I wanted to say thanks sooner but with everything that has been going on, the timing just didn't seem right."

Draco let out a breath and finally made eye contact with the girl who had turned his entire life upside down.

"I didn't do it for you." He said plainly, "No need to thank me for anything." He turned again towards the portrait.

"But why then?" She asked, "I mean, I know you and I haven't exactly been friendly, but why would you do what you did?"

Draco sneered, "If was self serving I can assure you. Regardless of what you and your lot think of me, I want Scarhead to win this thing and I knew he couldn't do it without you. It's as simple as that."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "Well, even so, thanks." And with that, she turned on her heals and started to walk away. She had finally pulled up the courage to say when she had been wanting to say and if she was being honest with herself, she didn't expect Malfoy to be friendly or even grateful that she had thanked him, but it was, if nothing else, a load off of her mind and she hoped that she could finally start moving forward and setting herself to rights.

She walked swiftly, not turning around or slowing down till she was out of sight. She heard the wheeze start up again, but had taken comfort that over the last two weeks or so, the sound was becoming quieter and quieter and didn't last but for a minute or so. She was finally healing, body and mind, which is what she had hoped to gain by staying at Hogwarts instead of going to the Burrow for the holidays. She needed time to herself, something Harry understood but left Ron grumpy and a tad angry.

000 000 000 000

Professor McGonagall looked over to a smiling Hermione as she brushed out her long black hair, "I should have thought about his ages ago." The elder woman commented as she looked herself over in the mirror.

Hermione smiled as her head of house turned to look at her behind in the mirror. It was amusing to see what a well placed Glamour could do for ones spirit.

The two had planned on visiting Hogsmead to do a bit of shopping, unfortunately, or fortunately, however you viewed it, Hermione couldn't go there looking like herself and her head of house said it would be too suspicious if she didn't put on a glamour too. Hermione suspected that it was nothing more than her head of house wanting and having a reason to play with her appearance, but the whole thing was amusing none the less.

"Dear heavens," her professor said with a smile as she peered down her shirt, looking at the set of full breast that looked to belong to a twenty year old, "Well, we should be on our way. The glamours should hold for six hours, but better safe than sorry."

Hermione nodded and smiled again. It wasn't everyday that one got to see their strict professor looking well, hot… especially since said professor was old and probably hadn't looked this good in many, many years, but still, her professor looked happy to be able to experience a young body again and while she wouldn't say she was exactly comfortable with her own new looks, she chalked it up to being another experience she would never forget… and far better than polyjuice.

They arrived at Hogsmead and Hermione felt like a weight had once again been lifted off of her. She had missed being in public places terribly and wanted to make sure she got the most out of the trip. She had made a large list of things she wanted to buy, not only for herself, but for her friends as well.

The air was cold, snow covered the ground, and yet, she felt warm and at peace. She was excited and couldn't help but laugh as her professor blushed when she noticed the many eyes of passing men, staring as if she was the only thing around.

"I should have thought of this years ago." Her professor said once again, clearly enjoying the change of pace.

The pair walked around for nearly three hours, each taking the time to buy Christmas gifts for their friends, only parting briefly to get gifts for each other. Hermione had managed to get everything she needed as well, but seemed to teeter with the last name on her list.

It had been one of those things that she didn't know how to approach. Part of her said not to bother, while another part of her screamed that she should, but how would Malfoy take to receiving a gift from her? He had made it clear that the only reason he had done what he did was self-serving… but still.

Her professor glanced down at the list and smiled, placing her warm hand on the younger girls shoulder, "He's been having a tough time, though he won't admit it." She said with a sigh, "I suspect he is a bit lonely and probably not in the best frame of mind right now… and like us all, he needs a friend."

Hermione shook her head, "I agree, but I think he would rather hang himself then even consider me a friend." Hermione sat down on a bench, careful to relax her leg as she did so to avoid another embarrassing moment, "Truth is, I have Ron, Harry, and everyone else with the exception of Slytherin, but he has no one. I see him eating alone, never talking to anyone, and despite our past dealings, I want to reach out to him so that he is not alone, especially after the risk he took in saving my life, but it seems as though he would rather go it alone."

Her professor smiled warmly and took the seat next to Hermione, "Do you think that is what he really wants? To be alone and to feel like he has nothing left in the world?" She sighed, "I believe Mr. Malfoy is far too stubborn for his own good, pride and all that rot, but I think maybe if you were to… extend the olive branch, so to speak, that he may just come around in due time. He has been raised differently then you have, no hiding that, but beyond his anger at life, he is still a human being and humans need each other whether they want to admit it or not." She sighed again, drawing with her foot in the snow, "The fact that he saved you speaks louder than anyone wants to hear. He could have let everything happen, he could have let you be killed, but the simple fact of the matter is that he did not, and to me, that shows that despite how he was raised and what he was led to believe, he has his own mind and I believe that with a little friendliness, he may just come round."

Hermione agreed silently, her mind made up, she stood, "What do you suspect he would want? I haven't a clue as to where to begin."

Her professor smiled, "I think I might have a few ideas." She stated as she stood, leading the younger girl back into the fray of shopping.

Ooopopopop

Hermione was pleased with herself. She, with the help from her professor, had managed to secure a few tid bits for Malfoy, she just hoped he liked them and didn't throw them straight away. She glanced around from her spot on the bench, watching nervously for her professor to return. She had only been gone a few minutes, but alone she felt exposed, like even though she was glamoured to look nothing like Hermione Granger, that everyone just knew. She suspected she was perhaps a bit more paranoid then she had initially thought.

The crowd of people that swarmed the streets seemed to slowly be clearing up as more and more people finished their shopping and went home. She had been trying to not pay close attention to everyone, especially families, but she found she couldn't help but to stare a little bit.

She would notice things that she wished she didn't like the girl, roughly around ten years old, clutching her father's hand or the little boy that clung to his mother's leg, crying that she wouldn't buy him the sweets he wanted. It brought on small pangs of jealousy that they still had their parents and she, well she was an orphan now but things couldn't always be changed and she knew that this year, the first year without them, was going to be harder than the rest.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, realizing that while she had lost her parents, she still had her life and for that, she was thankful.

"Lovely day today, is it not?"

Hermione froze stiff as fear gripped her. That voice, she knew that voice and wanted nothing more than to run away screaming at the top of her lungs. She opened her eyes a small fraction, enough to look at her skin and notice that she still had an olive complexion and the glamour was still holding.

"F fine day." She said softly, glancing at the boot that was next to her own feet.

She wished, now more than ever before, that her professor would hurry up and come back. She was scared more than she would have ever admitted to anyone, and she hoped with all hope that Lucius Malfoy didn't pick up on it.

"I do not believe I have ever seen you around here before, such a lovely creature that you are, I am positive I would have noticed you long ago."

Hermione was close to freaking out.

"Just visiting for the day." She replied nervously, "My sister and I."

"I see." Lucius stated, "And your sister, is she as lovely as you?"

Hermione nodded.

It was at that moment that the older version of herself decided to step forward, "There you are sister, I had been looking for you everywhere."

Hermione visibly sagged with relief as her professor stepped forward; ignoring Lucius as he smiled at her in what he thought was a charming grin.

"Tis getting late, we should be getting home."

Hermione nodded quickly and stood, "Yes, father would be most upset." She replied, playing along.

Neither woman bothered to look back at the man still sitting on the bench as they hurried quickly away.

Opopopopopopop

Once back to the safety of school grounds, Hermione couldn't help to tears that were freely falling. To be face to face, or side to side, with Lucius Malfoy stirred up more emotions than even she thought she was capable of. It was panic, she realized, as his voice brought back memories that she would just assume bury and never bring to the surface. Panic that he would know it was her and that she would end up back with his lot, being tortured and knowing that there would have been no one there to save her this time.

Once again she felt her professor's hand on her shoulder, comforting her, and letting her know that she was okay, and that she was safe.

It took only a moment or two before she calmed down, telling herself that they would not win. She was strong and she just had to remind herself of that.

When she looked up, she noticed the glamours had worn off and she was thankful. She felt like herself and seeing a familiar face helped her calm.

"I would have never left you if I had known he was there." Her professor said calmly, "But, I needed to get you something and I couldn't risk bringing you."

Hermione nodded as the remaining tears started to dry on her cheeks. She took the bag that the professor held out to her.

"Tis not your gift, but it is something that I believe will help you."

Hermione looked in the bag and pulled out a small vial of a purplish potion, noting that she didn't recognize it.

"It is not a common potion or one that is easily obtained… I just happened to know a person who… who keeps some on hand." She said nervously, "And it's not exactly legal because of a few of the ingredients."

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she rolled it in her fingers, looking at the consistency.

"An advanced healing potion. One that works very well on the entire body and fixes or greatly improves any ailment. It takes a few months to brew and I had asked a friend to get started on it for you."

Hermione was thankful, but confused. A healing potion should hardly be illegal.

"What makes it illegal?" She asked.

"Have you heard of stem cell research that muggles are experimenting with? This is sort of along those lines, slightly different, but works in much the same way."

Hermione nodded in understanding and gave her professor a hug, thanking her for the chance of possibly being healed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not sure how I'm feeling about this story… oh well, guess we will see.

Draco sat on the edge of his double bed, rubbing the silent tears from his eyes. He hated everything right now, absolutely everything. He hated that despite how hard he was trying to ignore everything going on around him that there was a nagging feeling of loneliness. He hated that despite how hard he tried, he could not stop the few stray tears that leaked from his eyes when he found himself in his room. He hated the small room he was confined in when he wasn't in classes. He hated the itchy clothes that felt like burlap against his skin and didn't fit quite right. He hated Hermione Granger for getting herself captured and not being more careful when she knew, KNEW, the risks that she had associated with herself for being boy wonders friend and of lesser blood. And last but certainly not least, he hated that despite earlier notions about being home for Christmas, he really wished he was going somewhere, anywhere outside of the walls of the large castle that now seemed so claustrophobic.

The entire situation was mentally draining.

He picked up the letter he had received once again and felt a bubble of rage. It was bad enough that he had always felt more like a tool to his father rather than a son, but to know that a man that sired you would gladly give you up to a madman made him feel physically sick and while he knew he never stood a chance if it became a choice between Voldemort and himself, it was an insulting kick to the gut to see it in black and white, written and not longer just a thought.

He had received the letter a day ago during breakfast and seeing the familiar seal of his family crest set off warning bells in his head. Knowing better than to just open it, he gave it to Dumbledore to be checked before actually touching it with his fingers, choosing to wrap it in a napkin until deemed safe.

Once Dumbledore cleared it as safe, he opened it with weary fingers, wanting to know what it said, but not wanting to either. He knew his father, better than most, and he knew that anything could be written there. He scanned the missive, crunching the envelope in his fist before passing it to Dumbledore who read it with a sigh:

_Dearest Draco,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I cannot begin to tell you of the disappointment I feel that you have once again failed a task that would have put you in higher standing with our lord. _

_However, he understands that you are young and has told me that you would be welcome back into his ranks._

_Come home for Christmas and we will have everything set to right._

_Your father_

_LM_

Did his father take him for an idiot? Draco shook his head knowing that he would have been killed the second he stepped foot at the manor and he was sure the letter was the main reason that he was feeling so… angry with everything.

He looked the letter over once more before throwing it away, he was tired of thinking about it and refused to keep something that made him feel so low.

He kicked off his shoes and laid back on the bed, it was Christmas Eve and he for one, was not feeling the Christmas spirit in the least.

HG/DM

Draco woke up the next morning and groaned. It was Christmas and he really wanted no part in it, not that he would anyways because he was alone, but he dreaded the cheerful atmosphere that was no doubt waiting for him beyond the walls of his room. But there was nothing for it because he knew that no matter how bad he wanted to stay in his room, he was starving and needed food.

He sat up and made for the bathroom when he caught a golden glitter out of the corner of his eye. Turning fully, he noticed a small pile of gifts and he was torn between wanting to open them and stomping them until they were unrecognizable.

He sat back down and just stared at the pile, deciding what option was best.

He didn't know how to feel about them. He knew that someone, probably Dumbledore, had felt bad for him and probably took the time to get him something, but did he want pity presents? And there looked to be around six gifts, surely Dumbledore wouldn't have gone that far. He probably convinced the other professors to get him something too.

He sighed; deciding that it was at least worth a look, if nothing else he could just toss them in the rubbish and be done with the whole situation.

He walked over to the small pile and sat down, noticing that upon closer inspection, at least three were from a single source due to the matching wrapping paper. He reached for the gift wrapped in red first. Looking at the small tag he learned it was from Gryffindor's head of house.

He was having trouble opening it, not because of how it was wrapped, but because it all seemed so surreal now. Had you told him that he would be receiving gifts from Gryffindor's, he would have sent you packing to St. Mungos. It was an odd, unspoken thing that just didn't happen, but then again, nothing was normal about his new situation.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly ripped the paper away from the small box and lifted the lid. He reached in and pulled out a stationary set, an expensive one by the looks of it, and while one time he would have frowned at the simple gift, he appreciated it more than he ever thought he would.

He reached for the green one next, knowing it was a book by the shape of it and almost had a heart attack when he saw it was from none other than Harry Potter. Merlin's balls this was turning out to be an odd day. He open the note first that simply stated 'Thank you and Happy Christmas' signed with the name Harry Potter.

The book was the most recent copy of _Quidditch through the ages_ and again, as simple as it was, he found it meant something to him, like another step to rebuilding a new life. It was a possession now, something he lacked since leaving everything behind at Malfoy manor.

Setting that aside, he passed over the three matching gifts and went for the darker green package that had little golden snitches flying around, spelling out 'Happy Christmas.' He knew by the tag that it was from Dumbledore. It was heavy and wasn't really the gift you could hold up and shake. He ripped the paper and found it was a new cauldron which thrilled him because the schools extra cauldrons were shit and hardly acceptable to make a passing potion in.

He then reached over and grabbed the closest gift wrapped in gold paper. There was a small tag that simply read _HG_. He would have been an idiot to not know who those were from. He should have known that she would go above and beyond with more than one gift, bloody over achiever.

He ripped the paper and found a black leather book, a journal to be specific. He grimaced at first, journals were a girl thing, but he disregarded that thought and opened it to the first page where the little ribbon marker was. He wasn't surprised to see writing there and sat back to read the neat handwriting.

_Malfoy,_

_I know this is an odd thing, receiving anything from me, but again I want to thank you for what you did and as glad as I am that you did it, I know it came at a great cost to you._

_We are both trying to adjust to a new life and it's not been easy for me but I have found that writing down thoughts and feelings help a great deal in learning how to handle things. I hope the same holds true for you._

_I have the matching journal to this set and, well, if you ever want to talk to me, all you have to do is tap the cover twice and I will get the message. The same stands for my journal. I really don't expect you to use that option but know the offer is there._

_Sincerely_

_HG_

He sighed, she was right, he couldn't imagine using that little perk, but still, a journal might help.

He reached for the second and found a new set of robes inside, not as high quality that he would have bought for himself, but far better than the scruffy ones he had been wearing that was donated to him through the school.

The third and final gift was by far the oddest wrapped. He knew it was probably the first one he should have opened, but he had to admit he wasn't ready for what was inside. The box was large, the largest of them all, and had holes cut out all over the box. Whatever was inside was alive.

He stood and walked over to the gift, not wanting to jostle it too much because he didn't want to hurt whatever was inside. He took a deep breath and carefully pulled the paper from the top and opened the box slowly.

Peering in, he noticed a set of small green eyes looking back at him. He reached inside and pulled out a small black kitten that was watching him with curiosity. He had never owned a cat before and wasn't sure what to think about the creature.

DM/HG

Hermione had woken up with a feeling of indifference. It was the first Christmas without her parents and it just didn't feel quite right. She knew it would take time to adjust, but the idea that she wasn't home with her parents unsettled her now that Christmas had actually arrived.

She got up from her bed and went straight for the bathroom, not quite ready to open the pile of gifts that waited for her under her small tree that she had transformed from a drawing.

It was odd, being alone during Christmas, but it was better for her this way, at least this year. She couldn't imagine having Christmas at the burrow, not that she didn't love the Weasleys, but she didn't want to bring everyone down the drain with her for what she knew was going to be an emotionally trying day nor did she want to look at many faces filled with pity. No, seclusion with the exception of meal time was what she needed, at least for today.

After washing her face, she walked slowly towards the gifts that were waiting. She sat down in front of the pile, crossed her legs, and reached for the first one.

The first was from Harry, a set of 5 books that were a complete series about a witch named Agatha and her journey to becoming a skilled witch. Agatha was a witch that just couldn't seem to do anything right, always mucking up spells or ruining potions. But she was an underdog and Harry knew Hermione was always routing for the underdog and was sure she would like the books.

The second gift was from Ron. It was a necklace with a small golden heart, outlined with tiny faux rubies. It was a beautiful necklace and she would wear it, but she knew that he was reading too much into their friendship and would need to discuss that particular situation with him. She just didn't feel that way with him no matter how bad she wished she did. Things would be so easy if she had.

The next gift was from Molly, a knitted sweater with a large 'H' sewn into the front. She smiled at it knowing that she would just add it to the collection.

Ginny sent her a basket filled with scented soaps and bath tonics. Normally she would have been reluctant to use such things, but things were different now and she knew that Ginny had searched high and low for scents that she knew she would use.

Her head of house sent her an advance book on transfiguration that she had been wanting for a while. It was expensive and as much as she wanted it, she couldn't imagine spending that much money on herself for a single book. She kind of felt guilty that someone else had done it for her.

And the last thing she reached for was a large envelope from Dumbledore. She had a feeling she knew what it was and if she was right, the gift would be bitter sweet.

She slowly tore the top of the envelope and reached inside with shaky fingers, grasping the single piece of paper inside and pulling it out.

She glanced at it and was happy and sad at the same time, she had been officially adopted by the Weasleys because she would not be of legal age until September 19th of the following year and with the war looming in the background, all minors needed an adult guardian. The Weasley's were more than happy to take her on and she was thankful but it didn't ease the ache that was forming heavier in her heart. She shouldn't have needed this, she had parents.

She stared at the document a little longer, running her fingers across the ink of Molly and Arthurs signatures. She was a Weasley by legal means now.

She slipped the paper back inside its envelope and sat back on her small couch as the tears started to fall. Life was just too hard sometimes and there were certain situations that a child should never have to go through and Christmas without parents was one of those things.

DM/HG

Draco had left his room to go eat breakfast. He had to admit that while he still had a million things running through his mind, he felt lighter somehow, like all was not lost. He never imagined that a few gifts would make him feel, well, happy, especially the small kitten that he was reluctant about at first.

After pulling the kitten out, he sat it down and just looked at it. He didn't have the foggiest of ideas of what to do with it. He watched as it walked around his room, exploring everything it could find before it jumped up on his bed and sat next to him, looking at him with curiosity.

He flinched a little when the kitten leaned forward and sniffed his arm before head butting him showing him affection. That simple act left him smiling and reaching out to pet the little fur ball.

When he finally reached the Great Hall, he noticed how few people had really stayed behind, maybe twenty including the staff. He scanned the small table, looking for Granger as he had questions about the kittens care, but she wasn't there.

"Did you open your gifts?" Dumbledore asked as he walked up behind the blond.

Draco nodded, "yes, they were a good surprise." He said honestly, "I wasn't expecting them."

"It's Christmas, Mr. Malfoy, everyone like to see a little something waiting for them when they wake up." He said with a smile.

Dumbledore scanned the table and also noticed Hermione wasn't there.

"Sir, Is Granger here still? Or did she leave? I have a few questions for her about a gift she gave me."

"She is here, in her room I would guess." He paused, "The kitten right?"

"Yes, I have no clue what to do with it." He answered, "Father never let me have any pets, not that I really had time for one, but I'm – I guess I'm actually clueless about it."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, she was a bit unsure about that one, came to me after she bought it to see if I thought it was a good idea." Dumbledore grinned, "She picked out a cute one, that's for sure."

Cute? Malfoys didn't do cute, but under the circumstance, he couldn't think of another word that suited the kitten.

"Might I suggest going to her room to talk with her? I'll send food up for the both of you."

Draco was hesitant about that. He didn't really know the girl and showing up to her room of all people seemed very awkward.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? We haven't exactly been the best of friends over the years."

Dumbledore clapped Draco on the shoulder, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, like you, is having a hard time this Christmas. And considering the circumstance of what led both of you to your current situations, I would think conversation with someone who is experiencing close to the same thing would be welcome."

Draco thought about it for a few minutes and agreed, leaving the Great Hall for Grangers room.

HG/DM

Draco stood awkwardly outside of her room, lifting his hand to knock several times, before putting his hand back down.

Gods, this was one of the weirdest days ever. 'Come on, Draco, it's just Granger' he told himself over and over before he finally resigned himself and knocked at the door.

She didn't answer immediately and after a few minutes he began to walk away, but the small portrait that covered the center of the door began to talk.

"She's dressing, if you will give her another moment or so." The tiny pixie in the portrait stated.

Draco walked back over to the portrait, "I figured she didn't want to see anyone."

"It took you a bit of thought to knock." The pixie stated, "You aren't nervous are you?"

"Nervous, no, definitely not, just… uncertain."

The pixie nodded in understanding but didn't have time to reply back as the door swung open.

Draco looked up to see Granger, puffy eyed and dressed in a long flannel nightgown.

"I uh, I had some questions about the kitten." He stated dumbly, feeling even more uncomfortable now that he knew that she was crying.

Hermione nodded and stepped aside so that he could enter, "I was going to approach you at dinner with a few things for her actually."

"Her?" He asked as he stepped inside, "I thought it was male."

Hermione didn't answer right away and walked back to the couch after shutting the door behind him.

"It's not your average kitten, Malfoy, far from it." She stated in a calm voice, not bossy, not know it all, but normal.

"She is a full blood Kneazle." She added, "And a rare one at that."

Draco sat down in the chair opposite of her as she reached for a small box that was on the floor beside her.

"I wasn't sure you would want her, but when I saw her, I just felt she would be perfect for you. I actually hadn't planned on buying two kittens as they are quite expensive."

"Two?" Draco asked, sweet Merlin did one escape the package?

"I have her brother." She answered, pointing to her bed where another black kitten was sleeping, "I had a half Kneazle named crookshanks, but he disappeared after I was taken and well, he hasn't come to find me which means he is either dead or unable to."

Hermione stood and handed Draco the box before sitting back down.

"This box has your license, food, a few toys, and a litter box… I've charmed the litter box to self clean and destroy odors so you won't even know it's there. Keep the license safe as the ministry requires it for ownership."

"Why do I need a license for a cat?" he asked with a confused expression

"Not a cat, a full blood Kneazle." Seeing that this didn't clear it up, she sighed, "Kneazle's are special in many ways. They are very intelligent creatures and protective." She leaned back further into the couch, "Kneazle's have a special sense about them. They have an ability to know when a person is around that wants to cause harm to their owner. When they sense it, they become aggressive towards that person. They are independent and fiercely loyal to their owner. Your Kneazle can also lead you home if you are ever lost."

Draco understood now, his cat wasn't a normal cat, it was a magical creature and most magical creatures required a license.

"Why do you say she is rare?" He asked, now very curious about his new pet.

"Well, there are a few things actually. Firstly, her coloring, she is pure black where Kneazles usually have flecked, speckled, or spotted fur. The second thing is that out of a litter of six kittens, the two I bought not only have the rare coloring, but they were twins, the last two born and while not unusual for two kittens to be born the same color, they shared an umbilical cord which caused a few problems with the birth, but everyone turned out fine… most kittens with a shared umbilical cord don't make it." She added. "Also, for your earlier thought, I gave you the girl because, well, in my experience and from what I've read, the Kneazle thinks it owns you as much as you own it. A male will be more protective of a female owner whereas a female Kneazle is more protective of a male owner. I guess it's something to do with how they bond." She finished with a shrug.

Draco jumped a little when he felt something brush his leg. Looking down he saw his cats' twin, rubbing against his pant leg.

"He likes you." She said with a smile.

Draco scratched the cat behind the ear, "Well, I uh, I appreciate it, you know everything." He said tensely, still not entirely comfortable with the entire situation.

Hermione nodded, "Just take good care of her and she will take care of you." She said as she stood and went to her desk. She pulled out a quill and wrote down a few things quickly before walking back to him and handing him the paper.

"This has everything you need on it as far as how much to feed and what not. There is also the breeders address so that when you start to run low on supplies, just owl her what you need and she will send it straight away." Hermione hesitated for a few seconds before handing him another small piece of paper.

"This is your account with them. I opened it for you to get you started. Just include the underline number with your supply list and the money will be deducted from the account."

Draco frowned, how much did she spend on him? The gifts were a weird situation, but to take money?

"I can't accept that." He stated as he stood, "It's too much."

Hermione shook her head, "It's not for you, it's for her." She said in hopes that changing the direction of things would make him take it.

He still looked hesitant, but nodded as he showed the paper into his pocket. Truly the most bizarre Christmas of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. I was having trouble writing it for some reason, but beyond that, I've had a whole lot of crappy luck with computers as this is the third computer I have had in the last week and a half. The first got the blue screen of death within 3 days of having it. The replacements screen went out three days later, and now I'm on the third one and if it messes up, I'll probably have a temper tantrum.

Draco looked at nothing but his plate as he ate the food sent up by Dumbledore. He sat stiffly and quietly, ignoring everything around him and he did so because he was confused. The entire situation was odd and confusing and worst of all, his feelings were confusing.

He had spent weeks secluding himself from everyone and for good reason. Rumor had it that some of the students that were followers of Voldemort had made a little bet on who would catch him and beat him to a pulp. He wasn't scared, he was sure he could take any of them had they tried, but he didn't feel like looking over his shoulder everywhere he went. It was nerve wracking and his nerves were already strained enough.

And he had also spent the last few weeks convincing himself that he didn't care that he wasn't going home for Christmas. Again, he couldn't imagine Voldemort sitting around a tree sharing gifts, or being happy about celebrating Christmas for that matter. He knew that had the Granger incident not occurred, he would have gone home and most likely would have spent the entire break doing small missions or being dragged to some unfortunate muggle house to watch its occupants get a gift they never wanted. He had convinced himself that being in this castle, alone, was the much better option. And sense what ifs didn't really matter, the Granger incident did happen. It couldn't be changed, end of story. If he were to show up at the manor for break he knew the only gift he would get was a powerful Avada straight to the chest and probably by his father of all people because not only did he disgrace the Malfoy name, he had also put his father in a bad light with the dark lord.

But when he woke up this morning and saw that he did in fact have gifts, the loneliness he had been enduring over the past few weeks had crept up and smacked him hard. The solitude had finally worn him down and it loathed him to think it, he didn't want to be alone for Christmas and Granger had seemed like the best bet since she was probably the only student in the school that wouldn't laugh in his face. And in his opinion, she owed him one.

He didn't plan on being in her room and eating breakfast. His plan was to corner her at the table and seek her company, as limited as it would have been, over meals. But now that he was here, he felt strangely comfortable and mildly appreciative the presence of another human being. Yes, he was sure the solitude had finally cracked his spirit for he never thought he would be content with hanging out with Hermione Granger.

As he swallowed his last bite of food, he knew it was now or never. He would demand her company and being a Gryffindor, she could be made to feel guilty enough to where she would agree. After all, this entire situation was her fault to begin with, but looking at her in her god awful night dress and seeing the hopeless look in her eyes, he decided to ask nicely, just once.

HG/DM

Hermione looked over towards her company for the day and frowned, "I really don't think this is a good idea, Malfoy. We have no clue what's down there."

Draco sighed, she had agreed easily enough, but now he was wondering if he really needed her company. He looked towards the large brown door once again, "You're right, we don't have a clue, but I'm bored and this door has bothered me for years. I opened it once, saw stairs and closed it… but now I want to see."

She groaned, did everyone she associated with have to go exploring around the old castle? Surely it stopped somewhere. She shook her head again, not believing she was going to agree and head down a dark staircase with Malfoy of all people, but they had both agreed to take their minds off the whole Christmas mess and find something to keep them occupied.

"Alright, Malfoy, but if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you." She warned

He smirked, "this is Hogwarts… what the worst that can happen?"

She groaned again. Three headed dogs. A wonky mirror. A chamber holding a large basilisk… a lot was what her mind answered as he opened the door.

They walked down the stairs slowly, holding their wands out for light. Once upon a time, she would have felt a guilty little rush about exploring something like this, but things had changed and while she wasn't exactly terrified, the mutant bats flapping around her stomach were not helping the situation. She gripped the back of his robes tightly, ignoring the aggravated sigh he let out. He would just have to deal with it, plain and simple.

The stairs wound around in a wide circle going deeper and deeper into the belly of the castle. The silence was eerie and the deep they got, the more flapping the mutant bats did.

"There's probably nothing down here Malfoy, nothing we need anyway, and the deeper we go, the more likely that whatever is down here isn't good."

Draco sighed, "For Merlin sakes, Granger, we are getting close to something… can't you hear it?"

She listened closely, straining her ears for anything but the only thing she could detect was the sound of dripping water. She hated dripping water, especially after listening to it for days when she was captured.

After another five minutes of walking, the stone steps were suddenly becoming mossy as were the walls. She could smell the moisture now, damp, earthy, like the woods after the rain and her fear turned into confusion and curiosity.

As they stepped off the last step, both Draco and Hermione were dumbstruck as they looked around, mouths gaping open at the world around them. It looked like an old coliseum, stone columns, wide open field, but there were no stands for crowds. And there was definitely life all around them as they took in the majestic garden that surrounded them.

"Oh my god." Hermione whispered, as she stepped forward, "The founder's garden exists."

"What are you on about?" Draco asked, looking confused.

"I found a book one time on the founders of Hogwarts." She stated, not looking at him, but at everything around her, "When the school was founded, this garden was created as a sanctuary of sorts, a place where all things natural, like plants and insects, could thrive as sort of a backup plan on the incase of something being used up. They spent years filling this place with rare flowers, herbs, small animals, and everything else… an untainted environment that time couldn't touch. It was said to be destroyed."

Draco rolled his eyes. Did she have to know everything? Still, the place was different enough, a quiet place to get away if the need arose. He walked silently towards the middle of the massive garden, looking at all the plants and flowers around him. He wasn't much on stuff like this, but some of these plants had been gone for many, many years and to see them, the last of their species growing so proudly and strong, was really nothing short of a miracle.

"Granger, come look at these!" he said with a little more excitement then he had meant to. Magical snap dragons, he had only read about them, became slightly interested in them as a child, but to see them in real life.

She walked towards him wondering what had suddenly got into him. When she reached him, he was on his knees looking intently at the odd plant in front of him.

"What are you looking at?" she finally asked.

Draco looked up, "You mean you don't know what these are?" he asked, almost amazed that there was something she didn't know about.

Hermione looked closer at the plant reaching about six inches tall with long thin flowing leaves that resembled arms, legs, and a tail, and at the top, a blooming flower that resembled a dragons head, complete with a hinged jaw.

"They are amazing, what are they?" She asked, not embarrassed in the least that she didn't know. Her quest for knowledge too great.

"Magical snap dragons, Granger, no one has seen one in over three hundred years!"

Her mouth formed an 'O' in understanding.

"These are young ones, Granger, they morph in maturity." He stood up, careful not to step on anything and looked around. "There, over there is one!' he said as he darted, carefully, to a large rock with little holes burrowed into it.

Hermione followed, curious to know what all the excitement was about. Sure, a plant though to be extinct was amazing, but she didn't think such a thing would spark such an interest in Malfoy.

Draco held out his hand as a small dragon climbed into his palm, no bigger than a regular garden lizard.

"These are what they morph into." Draco said with a grin.

Hermione looked down at the small dragon and actually smiled. An animal being born from a plant! She could see why he was thrilled.

It took almost three hours but Hermione and Draco had looked at about every plant and animal in the place, noting that quite a few were rare, if not extinct. But Hermione was curious. This, all of it was supposed to have been destroyed. Why hadn't anyone found it before? Surely Dumbledore knew about it.

The pair sat on a large rock, continuing to look around at everything before Draco finally broke the silence.

"Granger, I have to ask –"He let out a deep breath. He didn't know if she would even answer, "But if you knew that you were at risk, why were you out in the open?"

He had been curious about that since he first spotted her on the table in his dining room. His life had changed so drastically and he felt he was owed something, even something as little as information. He guessed he just needed something like closure. To know the why's of what happened.

Hermione looked over to Draco and sighed, "I was set to go back to stay with Harry and Ron the next day. With the war coming on quicker and quicker each day, I wanted to spend the time with my parents doing something meaningful, not just sitting around. I didn't know if I'd be seeing them again, you know." She whispered the last part.

"So my father suggested a picnic of sorts, like we did when I was younger, and he knew the perfect place, a field a few miles from our home that had a small patch of ground that didn't grow wildly with tall grass and other things. Like a small pasture, if you will."

She sighed and looked over to Draco who was watching her with no emotions on his face. A nod was all he gave for her to continue.

"I was cautious. I looked around almost constantly… it was driving my mother batty, but I had a feeling that we weren't alone. But every time I looked around, there was nothing there. No disturbance, no noise, no nothing… so I relaxed and decided to enjoy the day."

She looked up to him again, meeting his eyes, "Letting my guard down was a foolish mistake and because of that, they were killed and I was taken. I knew better." She said softly, "And I have to live with that for the rest of my life, knowing that it was my fault. Knowing that had I stayed guarded, I could have gotten them out of there in time… they died trying to protect me."

Draco shook his head. It wasn't her fault and Hermione noticed it.

"Malfoy, before you even say it, it was my fault. I _knew_ better." She said a bit angrier. She needed to vent and had for a while, but she couldn't with Harry or Ron, they were driving her crazy with sympathy as it was, " After everything I had already been through, I should have known to trust my gut when I felt like we were being watched. I should have gotten my parents and myself to safety, damn the picnic, but I didn't and they paid dearly for my mistake. I will never forget their faces, Malfoy, never. I will never forget the look of dread, fear, panic, and sadness all rolled into one when that death eater grabbed me. The look of failure when my father couldn't get to me. The look of panic when my mum realized that her only child was being taken from her… I'll never forget those things, I can't.

And when I was being held, I knew in my heart that they had died. I was panicking and not focusing on what was going on around me… but I remembered my mum screaming. I remember seeing my father hit the ground. I remembered bits and pieces but every time a death eater came in to see me, I forgot the details a little more and before long, I didn't know what had happened."

She let out a hollow laugh, one that a person did when they were trying not to lose it, "And you, you lost everything you owned to bail me out of something I should have been smart enough to avoid on my own. You put your life at risk for someone you hated… but I don't regret that part."

She stood from the rock, "For years, Malfoy, I knew you were in with the wrong crowd. I thought you would never change, never see that even though I was not born from magical blood, that I belonged in this world. It wasn't my choice to be here, fate was what gave me magic. But lately, I had seen change. You didn't have the same look in your eyes that you had when we were younger and I had hope that you were starting to see that Voldemorts ways were not the right ways." She spoke softer when she noticed the look of confusion on his face, "You are one of the smartest students at this school. I hated to see such potential go down such a wrong path. I don't regret you saving my life and being torn from the life you had. You deserved so much better and so much more than the death eaters could ever give you."

She looked at him once more before turning and leaving the Founders garden. She felt like she had gotten a load off of her chest but bringing it all back to the front of her mind made her tired and depressed. She just wanted to go back to her room and go to sleep, which is exactly what she did.


End file.
